(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detecting panel, an X-ray detector and method of driving the X-ray detector.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, radiation transmission photo devices for the medical industry have received greater attention as these devices have been spotlighted for value-added business.
In the related art, a method of detecting X-rays uses an additional film. In this case, the film is only used when X-rays are irradiated to photograph a subject that does not move, and a new film must be used after X-rays are detected. Therefore, there is a drawback of an incremental increase of the cost for the additional film.
In addition, there is a method of detecting X-rays using a charge-coupled device (“CCD”) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”). However, because a detector that is manufactured for CCD or CMOS is small, there is a drawback in that the image size is diminished and the images must be enlarged after detecting X-rays.